How Could I?
by serachanXatsuka
Summary: There was only one thing she could do, and it was all for his sake. It always was. Her final offer for his happy life. Slight Ron/Ginny bashing. RW/HG kiss before final battle never happened
1. Chapter 1

Hermione twirled and laughed as Harry guided her in their silly dance, to the slow tune that played on the radio. Ron had left them recently and things hadn't been looking good for a while. She didn't know what made Harry do what he was doing but she was glad anyway. What more could a girl like her ask for?

_Harry, who are you thinking of right now? Are you wishing it was Ginny you're holding right_Ha _now as we dance? I wish I could be the reason you're smiling right now, why you feel happy and light-hearted._ Hermione held on as they continued to twist and turn, wishing the moment would never end. But moments such as these would never last, she knew that. At the end of the song, she lingered for a few seconds, savouring the moment then slowly, reluctantly, she released him. "Thank you, Harry." For giving me that moment. "I'll take the first guard duty. You go and rest." She patted his hair then turned around, surreptitiously wiping off the tear that had managed to escape her.

The battle had thrown everybody in chaos, where one could hit their foe or friend. And now, the chaos that followed to reunite with loved ones, and to mourn those that have been lost.

Hermione walked over dead bodies, not seeing the faces that stared blindly ahead, as she walked towards the grounds. Her heart was filled with happiness. She had thought that Harry had died back then. Really believed it, that she almost followed him to the world beyond. Miraculously, he lived. He was alive after all, survived another Killing curse, surprised and protected everyone, giving all of them hope. And as he defeated Voldemort, she saw the great burden lift from his shoulders.

She looked behind her again, hoping to catch a glimpse of the man that was their hero. He was free now. No prophecy, waiting to be completed, was hanging over his head. He didn't have to worry about responsibilities. He was free to love Ginny now, without the fear of endangering her life.

She bowed her head in tears. She had known, the moment they had won the battle, that she would have to leave. She wouldn't be able to live where every place reminded her of the only man she loved. Hermione couldn't bear the thought of seeing Ginny have what she wished so hardly for. She couldn't do that, make him choose.

The wards had during the battle, there nothing stopping her now. Giving up hope of seeing one last glimpse of him, she sent her Patronus to him and bowed. There was nothing left for her here. He deserved the best, and that would be her final gift.

Harry was looking for Hermione amongst the chaos that followed the battle. He had been worried for her. She had been acting strangely before she was separated from him by the crowd that clamoured to thank him.

He had only managed to escape the crowd and was now looking for her when her Patronus appeared before him. The otter merely stared at him as he awaited for its message. Then the otter did a strange thing, it bowed to him, seemingly hugging one of his legs before turning its back on him, walking away. It gave him one last glimpse before vanishing.

The behaviour was strange, even for a Patronus. He looked at the spot where the otter vanished when he realized what it meant. She was gone, forever.


	2. Final Letter

There had been many speculations about Hermione's disappearance in the newspapers. Everybody had thought that, since she was always the constant supporter and protector of the Boy-Who-Lived, she would stay by him to help him get his life on track.

Many had also wanted to show her their gratitude, remembering the moments she had stepped in during a duel to save a life, or for caring for their saviour.

Almost everyone now looked down at the attitude that the youngest of the Weasleys were showing. Ron had looked scoffed her disappearance as a preparation to a dramatic return to the Wizarding world. He was too busy claiming the credit he thought was due to him as best friend to the saviour. He had been sentenced to a year of community service for degrading Hermione publicly. Ginny had been careful after her brother's punishment and had tried to go for Harry subtly. She was caught slipping him a love potion, moments before he tried to take a sip during a public trial to clear Sirius' name. She was sentenced to lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban and her wand had been snapped.

The remaining Weasleys had showed their surprise at what their siblings had done. They were forever shamed but Harry had been willing to forgive them, saying that they were not involved.

Harry stood by the window in his office. He looked at all the bustling people below, not altogether seeing them but remembering his best friend. He wondered where she could be, why she had left in the first place.

Even as Minister of Magic, he had dedicated a team of Aurors to search for her but she was not to be found. Sighing, he turned from the window just as an owl screeched, heading for his office. Curious, he sat himself down and waited for the owl to offer its leg to him.

Recognizing Hermione's handwriting at the back of the letter, he eagerly tore the letter open. Reading quickly, he returned to the top and read it again, not believing what he was seeing.

He quickly ran out of the office. "Harry, where are you going?" Kingsley shouted at him as he turned to follow the young Minister.

"Hermione," was Harry's reply

Kingsley had just managed to get a hold of Harry when he apparated. They appeared at the edge of a forest clearing, where a tent was erected right in the middle of it. Harry did not hesitate and ran for the tent. Kingsley followed at a much slower pace.

Once he entered the tent himself, he saw Harry kneeling beside a four poster bed. A house elf was standing by the other side, its head bowed.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes as he entered the tent. There was Hermione, lying on a four poster bed, her eyes closed and her expression so peaceful that he almost thought she was sleeping. Walking slowly to her side in disbelief, taking her in, he noticed that she wasn't breathing, and that was when everything came crashing down on him and he knelt by her bed.

She couldn't be dead, not her. What did she do to deserve this? She had done nothing wrong. How could his sweet, brilliant Hermione be dead? It all seemed a cruel joke.

He took out the letter she had sent him. He read it again slowly as he held her hand.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you're reading this then that means I'm dead. I'm sorry for having left you the way I did. How are you these days? And Ginny? I hope you're both having a grand time. Maybe there's a baby crying somewhere in your home as you're reading this, or children running about outside._

_You're probably happy. At least, I hope you are or else everything would have been futile. Don't mind me. I just had to write this letter, in a bout of selfishness. Somehow, I wanted to let you know, but I was too afraid to do so every time I looked around me. For how could I even begin to tell you when, knowing who you'll choose, that it would break my heart. And that if I did, I would destroy your only chance of happiness._

_So when you come to see me off, can you at least tell me you're okay, that you're happy and contented? I'm sure I'll be able to hear it and then I can finally know that all I've done was worth it._

_I'm getting off track, aren't I? Well, the truth is, Harry, ever since I knew you during our first year, I've been hopelessly in love with my best friend. He was brilliant and compassionate. He was always the gentleman and hero that everyone looked up to, but no one even bothered to know up close. Sound familiar to you?_

_I'm cruel, right? I couldn't tell you, because, once I did, you wouldn't know how to act around me. I didn't want your pity. I didn't want you troubled. I couldn't lose the ease of friendship we had._

_And now I'm wasting away. I'm such a weakling. I wanted to be strong for you, Harry, to be happy when you are and cheer you up when you're sad. I wanted to guide you through troubled times, and keep you grounded. But I guess I'm not as strong as I thought. I couldn't handle the heartbreak I felt knowing that, at the end of the war, you would be in someone else's arms._

_I'm blabbering again, huh? I'm sorry again, for abandoning you, for not explaining the things that you might have found difficult to understand on your own. Thank you for that moment, when we hiding and you danced and laughed with me. Those would be my most precious memories. I guess the only thing I wanted to say, after all that I've written, is that I love you, Harry James Potter._

_But if loving you is a sin, it would be a sin that I would always be happy to commit. I have no regrets. Give me a hug, Harry, just like old times. Will you dance with me one last time? I guess not._

_I'll be in the Forest of Dean. Can you handle the funeral and take care of Winky for me? Keep smiling, always, and I promise I'll smile down from heaven when you do._

_ With all my love,_

_ Hermione_


	3. Yours, Forever

Harry lay on his bed, surrounded by the people he called his friends. There had been many visitors in the past few days, all of which he had given his final words. He was dying; there was no doubt about it. He had lived a long life, filled with many stories of success and regrets. Looking around him, his greatest regret was that he wouldn't die surrounded by his children and grandchildren.

He had never married, not even showing the slightest bit interest to change his status.

Many had thought that he was afraid to die, but everyone who really knew him, knew that he had longed for death, wished for it for seemed like his whole life. The only reason he had to stay, he told them, was that he wanted to see a lot of things, so that when he met Hermione, he could tell her everything she'd missed. They were surprised he had managed to hold on for so long.

"Kingsley, can you get that letter from my drawer?" Harry whispered softly. They heard him well enough despite how softly he had said it, all were alert to his movements, not wanting to miss a moment with him before death finally knocked on his door.

The letter was taken and handed to Harry, where he proceeded to open it with shaking hands. It was Hermione's last letter to him, so many years ago. He traced the words he never got to hear from her. "I'm happy, 'Mione. Can you see me smiling? I wish I told you what I felt. I love you, 'Mione, forever and always." He spoke softly, holding the letter to his heart, his eyes closed. "Everyone, when I'm dead, I hope you wouldn't mourn for me. I–I'm happy, you know, wherever I'm going. I hope, when I die, you bury me right next to her."

Everybody watched as he breathed deeply. _I'm happy, 'Mione. Wait for me._ He opened his eyes and looked around, smiling as he did.

He took another breath, closed his eyes and was no more.

The funeral of Harry Potter had been a somber one. None of his friends had been seen crying, but none were smiling too. They were the most composed of the millions of witches and wizards around the world that wished to see him one last time.

He had truly lived a long life, serving the British Ministry for more than 50 years. During his service, he had rebuilt everything and had been known as the most accomplished minister, having passed a lot of laws that helped better the people. He had also been the most mysterious of all, only aging slightly ever since he sat as Minister.

When the time to bury him came, Neville added one last thing to his coffin.

"What's that, mate?" George asked.

Neville stood. "It's a ring Harry asked me to make for him. He said that, when he reached the afterlife, he wanted to set things straight and propose to Hermione first chance he got."

"Funny boy, that one." Arthur said as they looked at the sky above. Patting the marble tomb one last time, they left the forest

"Hey, Hermione." Harry called as he neared the familiar bushy hair.

The woman turned around and smiled. Not at all disturbed by the empty Hogwarts. "Hi, Harry. My, you haven't changed. How's everything going?"

"Hermione, I know I never got to ask you last time. I wanted to tell you, you got everything wrong. I love you and I hope that you'd do me the honor of being my wife." He said as he knelt in front of her.

Hermione smiled sweetly, tears running down her eyes. "I guess I'm not dreaming anymore, right?"


End file.
